The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a metal plate.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-202456 describes a known method for manufacturing a metal plate. In the method, in a state in which the metal plate is held by chucks in a thickness-wise direction, machining is performed on a machining subject surface in at least one of a front surface and a rear surface of the metal plate in the thickness-wise direction.